Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Rise of Shinnok
Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Rise of Shinnok is the fourth and final installment of the Mortal Kombat Reborn series, but it almost feels like a new start rather than a finale. It follows the events of Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat Gold, showing the return of Shinnok from the Netherrealm after Shao Kahn's defeat and death at the hands of Liu Kang and Raiden as well as the Elder Gods while adding elements from other games. It also will feature the largest roster from the Mortal Kombat Reborn series. Story Shao Kahn was defeated and Outworld was freed from his tyranny. However, it fit into the plans of Shinnok, the fallen Elder God and the ruler of the Netherrealm. He knew the Elder Gods wouldn't accept Kahn attempting to breach the barrier between the realms... and with one obstacle out of his way, Shinnok could plan to escape the Netherrealm. Thanks to a traitor, Shinnok and Quan Chi were able to enter Edenia, now separated from Outworld along with the other realms that had been consumed by Outworld, using it as a planning stage for Shinnok to rise into the Heavens and to gain revenge against the Elder Gods who banished him. In his time, he had ventured to Outworld, learning the secrets of his amulet, the Rune Stone, and its' ties to Onaga, the Dragon King, and the usurped and murdered ruler of Outworld. Soon, Shinnok found the legendary army of Onaga, using the souls of many warriors in order to restore life to them and to use them in his quest to conquer the realms and gain revenge on the Elder Gods. Now, the Earthrealm Warriors and many others must choose sides and prepare for a war... one that CAN be won by mortals, even when the leader is a god... Gameplay Options * Story Mode * Arcade Kombat * Versus Kombat * Tournament Kombat * Online Kombat * Training * Challenge Tower * The Krypt * The Kollection Chamber * Downloadable Kontent * Options Gameplay Mortal Kombat Reborn: The Rise of Shinnok plays just like its prequels do, using the same gameplay mechanics, with each character having a health bar as well as a Super Meter for Enhanced Special Attacks, Breakers, and Super Moves and the Aggressor Meter for Aggressor Mode, which gives characters a unique character trait boost somehow. -CONTROLS- Punch 1 - Square / X Punch 2 - Triangle / Y Kick 1 - X / A Kick 2 - Circle / B Block - L1 / Left Bumper Throw - R1 / Right Bumper Stage Interaction - L2 / Left Trigger Aggressor Mode - R2 / Right Trigger Super Move - L1 + R1 / Left Bumper + Right Bumper Move - D-Pad / Analog Stick Left or Right Jump Up - D-Pad / Analog Stick Up Jump Forward - D-Pad / Analog Stick Up-Right Jump Back - D-Pad / Analog Stick Up-Left Dash - D-Pad / Analog Stick Right twice Run - D-Pad / Analog Stick Right twice, then hold Right Step Back - D-Pad / Analog Stick Left twice Breaker - D-Pad / Analog Stick Right or Left + Block while blocking an attack. Returning Kombatants Liu Kang Race: Human Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: People's Republic of China/United States of America (has citizenship in both countries) Fighting Style: Jeet Kun Do, mixed with Shaolin-style Kung Fu Family: Lee Kang (father, deceased), Lin Kang (mother, deceased), Chow Kang (brother, deceased), Xiba Kang (grandfather), Kung Lao (cousin), Wing Lao (uncle, deceased), Chan Lao (aunt, deceased), The Great Kung Lao (ancestor, deceased) The Mortal Kombat champion, given youth and vigor for his victory against Shang Tsung 6 years ago, Liu Kang has continued to diligently train himself while opening his own garage back in the United States. He and Kitana had also spent a good deal of time together with each other there, before Kitana returned home to Edenia to aid her mother in the restoration of their home. While in America, Liu met Kai, a Japanese man who was a traveling martial artist, seeking enlightenment in the art of combat. After a spar with him, Liu had offered to take Kai to China, to the Temple of the Order of Light. While there, Liu helped Kai train in the martial arts and to also be able to awaken his spiritual awareness. While there, Liu and Kai came across Fujin, the Japanese God of Wind, being attacked by Oni. Eventually, they would learn from Raiden that the Oni were the vanguard of Shinnok, the fallen Elder God and ruler of the Netherrealm, and learning how he had taken hold of Edenia. Concerned for Kitana, Liu soon amasses Earth's greatest warriors to not only save Kitana and Edenia, but also to aid Raiden in defeating his rival Shinnok. Special Attacks Special Attacks High Fireball - Focusing his inner chi, Liu Kang fires a blast of fire outward. Low Fireball - Similar to the High Fireball, but Liu Kang aims down at his opponent's legs rather than their torso. Flying Dragon Kick - A technique passed onto Liu by Master Bo' Rai Cho, he flies forward, with his leg extended to deliver a powerful kick. Bicycle Kick - Liu Kang takes to the air, kicking rapidly with his feet at his opponent's head. Dragon's Tail - Flipping forward, Liu Kang delivers a fiery kick to hit the enemy with. Parry - Focusing flame around his hands, Liu Kang blocks almost any attack, then counterattacks. Fire Kick - Liu Kang does a quick roundhouse kick with fire around his foot. Fire Bomb - Liu Kang focuses his energy into his hands and throws a fireball downward from the air which explodes at the enemy. Burning Upper - Similar to Johnny's Johnny Uppercut, Liu Kang focuses fire around his fist, then slides forward, doing a powerful uppercut. Aggressor Mode Spirit of the Dragon - Liu Kang increases his movement and attack speeds for a short time, making his combos do more hits as well as allowing him to run and dodge more quickly. Super Move Enter the Dragon - Liu transforms into his dragon spirit, then breathes out a blast of fire, which hits the enemy hard, then sends them flying as the dragon then slaps at them away with its tail. Fatalities Fire Combo: Liu Kang uppercuts the foe and then bicycle kicks him/her then slams down with a flaming fist to the torso, his fist driven into their chest. Incinerate: Liu Kang disappears and reappears inside his opponent as living fire, immolating the victim from the inside before reappearing. ---- Raiden Race: God Realm of Origin: The Heavens Home: Non-applicable Fighting Style: Various styles of martial arts Family: Shao Kahn (brother, estranged, deceased), Reiko (nephew, estranged) 5 years had passed since Shao Kahn had been killed for his invasion of Earthrealm. Since that time, peace had reigned in Earthrealm besides the usual commotions that occurred. For Raiden, it was a time of reflection and of peace. He also had quite a bit to think on, given he had been willing to sacrifice his life and immortality to defeat his fallen brother. Though Raiden was not sure of what to do next. He soon would come to realize something worse was coming when he was attacked by Oni, coming to learn that his nemesis, Shinnok, has escaped his imprisonment in the Netherrealm, and had begun to attack the Elder Gods and the many deities as well. After Shinnok's attack, Raiden is among the few surviving Gods, and must come to the aid of the Elder Gods, in the hope of stopping Shinnok. He also is very concerned when he learns Shinnok has gained the control of the army of Onaga, the Dragon King and former ruler of Outworld. If Shinnok isn't stopped, he will have an immortal, invincible army to subjugate the realms with... Special Attacks Teleport - At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. Lightning - Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. Electric Fly - Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. Shocker - Raiden grabs his opponent and electrocutes them. Vicinity Blast - Raiden performs a closer range version of his lightning, but with more knockback and a wind effect to it, which can be charged up. Reverse Lightning - Raiden sends a bolt of lightning in the other direction hitting an opponent from behind. Electric Slide - Raiden slides across the floor and hits his opponent with his shoulder, electrocuting them in the process. Thunder Blast - Raiden holds his hands out and lets out a powerful boom similar to the sound of thunder itself. Lightning Trap - Raiden uses his power over lightning to create traps that can keep his opponent on the edge of their toes by trapping them in corners and such. Aggressor Mode God of Thunder - Raiden gains super armor, allowing him to take 2 hits before he is stunned in the middle of a combo, plus his normal attacks can electrocute his opponent upon contact. Super Move Storm Clouds - Raiden grabs his opponent, shooting into the sky with them as he channels a massive amount of thunder and lightning, which strikes the opponent rapidly, before one massive thunderbolt slams them back to the Earth below. Fatalities Electric Decapitation: Raiden sends a surge of electricity into his opponent's head and it explodes. Staff Shock: Raiden calls for his staff, lodges the end into his opponent's chest, lifts them up and shocks them until they're dead. ---- Johnny Cage Race: Human Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: Los Angeles, California, United States (Has US citizenship) Fighting Style: Own Style Family: Robert Carlton (Father, deceased), Rose Carlton (Mother, deceased), Rebecca Carlton (Sister, deceased) In the last 5 years, Johnny Cage had been enjoying himself. Thanks to the success of his Mortal Kombat films, his career was back on top, plus he had a lovely woman like Sonya Blade going out with him, even if their relationship at times was so on again, off again both with their attitudes and their careers. But Johnny felt like he was on cloud nine. Unfortunately things got weird and tragic... he had been visiting his family, and ended up watching them killed before his eyes at the hands of Oni. Fighting them off, Johnny soon had lost his sister and his parents. He would then contact Sonya and the OIA, to get an idea of what was going on. Eventually in the Temple of the Order of Light, Johnny learned Shinnok, a fallen Elder God, had been responsible for the Oni who killed his family, all because of the fact they had been sent to kill him. Angry at this, Johnny was ready to gewt serious, in order to make Shinnok pay for killing his family. No time for jokes, no time for wisecracking, now it was the time for Johnny Cage to get serious. Special Attacks High Force Orb - Johnny flings his arm up, sending out a bolt of green chi at a high curved angle. Low Force Orb - Like the High Force Orb, Johnny hurls this Force Orb at a lower angle. Shadow Kick - Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one, leaving a trail of green shadows as he does it. Nut Punch - One of Cage's most memorable moves where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. Johnny Uppercut - Cage would leap into the air and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. Flip Kick - Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. Shadow Rush - Cage does a sliding attack with his elbow sticking out to hit the enemy. Split Dodge - Johnny does the splits to dodge overhead attacks. Arc Kick - Johnny does a forward flip kick, his shadow energy flowing around him as he hits them down. Aggressor Mode Caged - Cage awakens his full chi, making his dashes have a green shadow before him, allowing him to pass through his opponent, projectiles and such, while keeping in close to his opponent. This also will increase the speed and range of his dashes. Super Move World's Most Wanted - Cage leaps at his opponent with a Shadow Kick, stunning them as he leaps forward, hitting them with an elbow, some punches, followed up by a knee to the stomach, then his leaping up and slamming his elbow into their back, before he winds up and hits them with an uppercut to send them rolling onto their stomach. Fatalities Deadly Uppercut II: Johnny does his Deadly Uppercut, but focuses his chi and instead of decapitating the opponent, be blows their head into smithereens. Torso Kick: Johnny Cage begins to smoke, right before he performs a Shadow Kick that tears a portion of the opponent's torso off. The remaining portion then falls on what remains of the enemy. ---- Sonya Blade Race: Human Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: Dallas, Texas, United States (has US citizenship) Fighting Style: Special Forces training including Tae Kwon Do, Kenpo, and Judo Family: Major Herman Blade (father, missing, considered deceased), Erica Blade (mother), Captain Daniel Blade (brother) Sonya had been through a lot with her experiences in Mortal Kombat. But she had come to realize there was so much more to her world than before, and became driven to help protect Earthrealm and all realms from anything like Shao Kahn. Thus the Outerworld Investigation Agency was formed, and Sonya began to help prepare portals so that the OIA could explore all the known realms of reality. With the help of Raiden, the OIA had a lot of success, especially with Edenia. But now, Sonya is helping Liu Kang aid Raiden, as they venture into Edenia to help protect the realms from the threat of Quan Chi and the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Special Attacks Energy Ring Blast - Clanging her wrists together, she sends out ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. Leg Grab - Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. Face Planter - Sonya takes off into the air and flies across the screen with a punch to anyone who is in the air. Rising Bicycle Kick - Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. Cartwheel Kick - Sonya performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. Arc Kick - Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. Deadly Kiss - Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Air Leg Throw - Using her legs, Sonya tosses the opponent to the ground from the air. Knee Buster - Sonya does a rising knee to pop her opponent up. Satellite Blast - Sonya calls in an air strike with a laser beam from a space-bound satellite. Aggressor Mode Special Forces - Periodically, Sonya forms energy rings around herself, being flown out when she attacks. Super Move SF Beat Down: Sonya initiates her X-ray Move with a series of punches and kicks (two of each), which if any one (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. Fatalities Decapitating Kiss: Sonya does her Kiss of Death, forming a fireball that slices her opponent's head clean off. Final Impact: Sonya calls on the Satellite Blast, but the blast incinerates her opponent's flesh and skin, leaving them as a charred skeleton. ---- Jackson "Jax" Briggs Race: Human Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: Washington, D.C. (has US citizenship) Fighting Style: Special Forces training, Wrestling, Judo, Krav Maga Family: Sarah Briggs (grandmother, deceased), Major-General Andrew Briggs (father), Carlita Briggs (mother) After Shao Kahn's defeat, Jax led the formation of the Outerworld Investigation Agency, using the finest Earthrealm technology with magical knowledge from Raiden about portals, leading the OIA's mission to investigate new realms as well as form alliances with other realms. They had managed some alliances with Edenia, even as they have had to contend with the war for Outworld's throne as well as those after the Edenian royal family for revenge, though one other important mission the OIA has is to deal with the last remnants of the Black Dragon. When Sonya disappears tracking down Jarek, one of the last members of the Black Dragon who isn't dead or imprisoned, Jax heads after her, and gets involved into a battle with the forces of Shinnok. Learning the weight of the situation, Jax is aware this is a batlte the Forces of Light must win... or else all realms will crumble at the hands of Shinnok and cast into darkness. Jax knows that all his strength will be needed to contend with Shinnok's army. Special Attacks Energy Wave: Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. Jax can also perform this while in the air. Ground Pound: Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. "Gotcha!" Grab: Jax grabs his opponent and punches him multiple times. There is also an Air Gotcha Grab for aerial opponents. If it connects, he grabs them by the throat smacking them headfirst to the ground. Multi-Slam: Jax slams his opponent multiple times in succession. Dash Punch: Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. Back Breaker: Jax grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. Blinding Light: Jax contains energy within his hands and then releases a powerful purple flash, blinding his opponent for a short time at a short range. Overhead Smash: Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. Power Bomb: Jax tries to grab his opponent. If he does, he leaps into the air and does a power bomb onto the opponent. German Suplex: Jax tries to grab his opponent. If he does, he turns them around and slams them into a German suplex. Piledriver: Jax tries to grab his opponent. If he does, he does a quick piledriver. Giant Swing: Jax tries to grab his opponent. If he does, he does a giant swing, sending his opponent flying. Aggressor Mode Super Charged!: Jax focuses his chi into his arms powering up his cybernetic enhancers, increasing the damage of his grappling moves as well as increasing the range of his speed. Super Move Briggs Bash: Jax throws his opponent into the air, then brings them down on his knee, breaking the stomach, back and legs, and then brings them to his upper back and shoulder again, dealing damage on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs, causing them damage. Fatalities Arm Beatdown: Jax rips his opponent's arms off, then beats them across the face with them, before he knocks their head clean off. One Punch: Jax focuses his chi into his cybernetic enhancers, then pulls his fist back and punches a hole through his opponent's chest, causing them to fall over. ---- Sub-Zero Real Name: Kuai Liang Race: Human/Cryomancer Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: Unknown location, Lin Kuei temple in China Fighting Style: Lin Kuei-style Ninjutsu Family: Sub-Zero I (father, deceased), Sub-Zero II/Bi-Han (older brother, deceased, reborn as Noob Saibot) In the time since Shao Kahn's invasion, Sub-Zero had been traveling a good while, trying to figure out his role in the way things were now. He'd been able to save Smoke's humanity, as well as reach to Cyrax's, yet he also had known Oniro was still out there, weakened as the Lin Kuei was. There had been rumors that the Lin Kuei even disbanded, but Sub-Zero knows better. He had been traversing the Earth, seeking out the gods whom his brother had faced when he sought the Map of Elements. When Shinnok's invasion begins, Kuai Liang joins the Earthrealm warriors, knowing secrets that Bi-Han had told him that could be the key to stopping Shinnok... Special Attacks Iceball: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. Slide: Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet, as shown with an ice trail under him. Ground Ice: Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will freeze temporarily. Since it aims for the opponent's feet, it cannot be blocked. Ice Clone: Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. Ice Shower: Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. Kori Blade: Sub-Zero uses his cryomancer powers to form his massive Kori Blade sword and slashes at his opponent. Dive Kick: While in the air, Sub-Zero dives down in a diagonal kick. This can be done in close and far proximity. Aggressor Mode Cold Touch - Sub-Zero's blows can temporarily freeze the enemy, allowing him to extend the number of hits his combos can do, as well as enhancing his freezing special attacks to freeze when an opponent blocks them. Super Move Cold Chill: Sub-Zero forms his Kori Blade, and slashes at his opponent. If he connects, he uses his cryomancer powers, sliding toward the enemy as he forms a second Kori Blade, slashing past them rapidly, before he forms a spear with his cryomancer powers, twirling it around then drives it into his opponent's chest. Fatalities Ice Rip: Sub-Zero freezes his opponent's stomach, then smashes it open, as he grabs the spine, holding the opponent up into the air then rips them in half. Skeleton Rip: Sub-Zero turns his opponent around, digging his hand into their back, grabbing their spine as he then uses his strength to rip his skeleton out. ---- Quan Chi Race: Demon/Sorcerer (formerly Oni) Realm of Origin: Netherrealm Home: Netherrealm Fighting Style: Netherrealm fighting techniques and magic Family: None Shinnok's most loyal and yet most devious servant, Quan Chi has aided his master in all of his plans, such as leading to Shao Kahn's downfall. Now, the duo have ventured into the realm of Edenia, New Kombatants Shinnok Race: God Realm of Origin: The Heavens Home: Netherrealm Family: None Fighting Style: Style of the Elder Gods, dark arts One of the oldest Elder Gods, Shinnok had part of the power necessary to hold off Gouitsu, the One Being, the being whom is made up of the realms, the Rune Stone. However, he craved power beyond all else, even his own station. Eventually, Shinnok would have the Elder Gods and deities clash in a war that destroyed the Houan, a race of necromancers from Earthrealm, and left Shinnok banished to the Netherrealm. Over time, Shinnok would rise to rule the whole of the Netherrealm, forming the Brotherhood of Shadow, assassins all who followed his every command. However, while controlling his realm, Shinnok came to use his godly powers, viewing the multitude of realms, but he also observed time and space itself. He saw various universes, each differing in many ways. However, Shinnok knew that this knowledge would help him. With the help of Quan Chi as well as others, Shinnok soon breaks free, seeking out the army of Onaga the Dragon King, in the hopes to help him control all the realms. Now, in Edenia, Shinnok wages a war against the Elder Gods and awaits a chance to enact revenge against the god who banished him personally—Raiden. Earthrealmn would suffer for Raiden's choice to oppose him... Special Attacks Summoned Fiend: Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. Tricky Portal: Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. Judgment Fist: Shinnok summons a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. Dark Shield: Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protective shield. Power Devour: Holding his hand up, Shinnok can block incoming projectiles, absorbing them and increasing his Super Meter as well as his Aggressor Meter. Soul Devour: Holding his hand up, Shinnok drains some health from his opponent, restoring his own. Fiend Smash: Shinnok forms a skeletal arm and hand, which forms a fist and hits his opponent, popping them into the air. Doppelganger: Shinnok uses his magical powers to create a black, white, grey, and purple clone of a random character doing a random special attack. Blackout: Using his magics, Shinnok blasts his opponent with a black energy that blinds them, leaving them vulnerable. Fiend Crush: Shinnok snaps his fingers, as a skeletal arm and hand come down to smash his opponent flat with a hand. Aggressor Mode Rune Stone: Shinnok's amulet begins to glow, increasing his movement speed, recovery time, and restoring his health over time. Super Move Might of the Elder Gods: Shinnok begins to glow purple, then hits his opponent with a fireball. He then forms a massive skeleton with his dark magic, as it smashes his opponent with multiple punches, then stomps on them. Fatalities The Hand From Hell: Shinnok disappears in a puff of flame, then a portal opens on the ground near the victim. A giant skeletal hand emerges from the portal and grabs the victim, slowly squeezing until their head pops off from the pressure. As the portal closes, the hand pulls back into the portal, taking the headless body with it, but leaving the head. Shinnok reappears, chuckling as he stands above the head. Two Hand Clap: Shinnok levitates his victim high in the air, then disappears. A giant portal appears under the victim, and two skeletal hands emerge on either side of him/her. The victim wails briefly before the two hands brutally clap on the victim. They then retreat into the portal, revealing bloody messes of flesh and bone on the inside of the palms as they do so. Shinnok reappears over the still-open portal, chuckling as he does. Final Boss in Arcade Mode, unlockable in the Krypt ---- Kai Race: Human Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: Okinawa, Japan Family: Unknown Fighting Style: Moi Fah A Japanese man who sought spiritual enlightenment, Kai had traveled the world as a wandering martial artist, seeking the spiritual side of the arts itself. In America, he met Liu Kang and Kitana, who had spent some time together before she would return to Edenia in order to restore balance. After meeting Liu, he accompanied him to the Temple of the Order of Light, learning under Xiba Kang, Liu's grandfather. After all of his experiences from many a great masters in Asia, Kai remained at the Temple of the Order of Light, and even being inducted into the White Lotus Society by Kung Lao himself. However, things began to change when Fujin, the Japanese God of wind, fell from the Heavens, being assaulted by Oni and other demons of the Netherrealm. Raiden, Earthrealm's protector, would appear before Liu and Kai, dispersing the demons away, and warning them of the return of Shinnok. Along with other warriors of Earthrealm and defenders of the realms, they would venture in Edenia and other realms in order to stop Shinnok's mission... Special Attacks Downward Fire Ball: Kai shoots a fireball into the ground, juggling his opponent. This move can also be performed in the air. Fire Ball From Above: Kai launches a ball of fire into the sky, where it then slams down onto his opponent's head. Renegade Kick: Kai charges up and unleashes a powerful flaming kick that knocks his opponent down. Rising Heel: Kai ducks to the ground then slides, unleashing a powerful flaming kick that launches his opponent up and back. Air Fist: Kai rises and punches his opponent while they are in the air. Handstand: Kai moves into a hand stand position and can kick his opponent's stomach or face. Kai can also rotate on one hand and spin his legs like propellers, kicking his opponent repeatedly. Lunging Roundhouse: Kai lunges forward and finishes with a roundhouse kick, sending his opponent flipping sideways a half-screen distance away. Fire Ball: Kai launches a ball of fire toward his opponent. Fire Dive Kick: Kai dives down with a dive kick from the air, fire wrapping around his foot. Aggressor Mode Enlightenment: Kai focuses his spiritual side, allowing himself to restore his Super Meter as long as he has Aggressor Meter. Super Move Nirvana: Kai throws a fireball at his opponent's feet. Should it connect, Kai disappears and reappears, elbowing his opponent in the chest, flying across the screen and them impacts with them into a wall, stunning them to the point they slump down on their knees. Fatalities Headshot: Kai levitates in front of his opponent and throws a fireball at his opponent's head, decapitating them. Half-Off: Kai lifts his opponent above him and rips him/her into two pieces. ---- Jarek Race: Human Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Home: Chicago, Illinois Family: Unknown Fighting Style: Street Fighting Thought to be the last member of the Black Dragon clan, Jarek has since become a mercenary for hire, hoping to show the world his skills as a gun for hire in the name of Kano and the rest of his fallen and/or imprisoned Black Dragons. In addition to his various jobs for pay, Jarek was on the run from the US Special Forces, particularly Jax and Sonya Blade. During a run-in with Sonya in the streets of New York City after a successful assassination job, Jarek raced off, soon to be met by Quan Chi. Quan Chi had offered him a chance to live for greatness once again and honor the memory of the Black Dragon. Though Jarek was hesitant, he accepted, feeling he had nothing to lose. So Quan Chi had taken Jarek to Edenia, where Shinnok had taken over the throne. However, Jarek had more pressing matters. He knew that Sonya had ties to the new Outerworld Investigation Agency... and that she and Jax would be coming. So he would be ready to finish them. Special Attacks Tri-Blade: Jarek throws a star-shaped exotic blade at his opponent. Rhino Stomp: Jarek slams his body to ground, creating a small tremor and damaging the opponent. Lasso Snatch: Jarek snatches a lasso towards the enemy, and if it connects, he brings the enemy over his body and slams them down, making them bounce Tricky Switch: Jarek attempts to grab the enemy, and if successful, he will push him to his side and then kick his back. Flying Legs: Anchoring himself to the ground with his lasso, Jarek lunges feet-first towards his opponent. Blade Roll: Jarek does a flying roll at his opponent like Kano, holding his tri-blades out as he does. Aggressor Mode Dragon Tattoo: Jarek's arm tattoos begin to glow, as he gains power in his normal attacks. Super Move Mercenary: Jarek throws his lasso out on his opponent, pulling them close as he then headbutts them, pulling them back to him, and then kicks them in the chest, followed by his throwing them up and slamming them down hard. Fatalities Violent Hanging: Jarek takes out his Tri-Blade, slicing his opponent's throat, then he wraps his lasso around their neck as he hoists them up, jerking before he yanks so hard his opponent's head comes off. Organ Donor: Jarek pulls out his opponent's heart, liver and kidneys two at a time, then slices their throat, and kicks them down. ---- Tanya Race: Edenian Realm of Origin: Edenia Home: Edenia Family: Ambassador Zelkin (father, deceased) Fighting Style: Yue Chuan style martial arts As the daughter of Edenia's Ambassador to new realms, Tanya invites a group of refugees fleeing their own world into the safety of Edenia. But soon after Queen Sindel allows them through the portal, she learns that one of the warriors is none other than the banished Elder God, Shinnok. The portal leads into the pits of the Netherrealm itself, and the once free realm of Edenia is now at the mercy of Shinnok. However, Tanya had WILLINGLY freed Shinnok from the Netherrealm, due to pure boredom in the peace Edenia has felt. She had met Quan Chi when he had been seeking knowledge to aid his master. Offering a place in Shinnok's growing empire, Tanya accepted. Power is something Tanya has enjoyed since she got a taste for it, and she doesn't plan to let it go... even if she doesn't realize the consequences of her choice to side with the fallen Elder God... Special Attacks Human Cannon Drill: Tanya lunges forward, spinning in a cork-screw manner with her flaming feet leading towards her opponent. Surging Blast: Tanya sends a blast of fire from her hand at her opponent. Air Fire Blast: Tanya jumps into the air and sends a blast of fire at a 45 degree angle towards her opponent. Split Flip Kick: Tanya somersaults forwards with a flaming kick directed at her opponent. Find Me: Tanya surrounds herself with a flaming haze and becomes invisible. Kobujutsu Slash: Tanya slashes at her opponent with her twin tonfa. Rising Spike: Tanya twists up, doing a high angle kick as she lifts off the ground, popping her opponent up into the air. Aggressor Mode Treachery: Tanya glows brightly, and when she takes damage, her opponent loses some health, Aggressor Meter and Super Meter. Super Move Silent Killing: Tanya slashes at her opponent with her Kobujutsu. If she connects, she dashes past them rapidly, slashing past them before she cuts past, knocking them up into the air in a spinning knockdown. Fatalities Neck Break: Tanya leaps onto her foe's shoulders, wraps her thighs around their head & swings around them 180 degrees. Torture Rack: Using her Kobujutsu, Tanya slices her enemy's torso, slits their throat, and then stabs them in their abdomen, allowing them to bleed to death as they sink to their knees. ---- Fujin Race: God Realm of Origin: The Heavens Home: Earthrealm Family: Suijin (sister), Hiten (brother), Tsuchimaru (brother) Fighting Style: Fighting as one with the wind Better known as the God of Wind, Fujin joins Raiden as one of the last surviving gods on Earth. Their counterparts were defeated in a war of The Heavens between Shinnok's forces and the Elder Gods. He now prepares for the final battle between the Forces of Light and Shinnok's hell-spawned warriors of Darkness. Fujin was one of the first of the gods to be targeted by Shinnok's Oni enforcers. He fought as hard as he could, eventually landing in the Temple of the Order of Light, being helped by Liu Kang and Kai. Eventually, he was found by Raiden, and the two began to prepare themselves to go into Edenia along with many warriors to fight Shinnok's Forces of Darkness. Though Fujin has been in battle before, he himself prefers peace over conflict, yet he knows Shinnok is not one to be taken lightly, as a former Elder God. Fujin knows he will need to fight diligently in order to ensure the future of the universe itself... and to ensure that Shinnok is defeated. Special Attacks Tornado Wind: Fujin launches a small tornado at the opponent, causing them to spin around wildly and setting them up for an additional combo. Wind Kick: While airborne, Fujin comes down and kicks the opponent. Gusting Cyclone: Fujin spins like a tornado which sucks the opponent in and throws them to the other side. Rising Knee: Fujin would fly and hit his opponent three times with his knees. Cutting Wind: Fujin waves his hand, using a fast gust of wind to cut his opponent. Air Dash Forward: Thrusting his arms backwards, Fujin dashes forward with a gust forward. Air Dash Backward: Fujin thrusts his arms forward, pushing himself away with a gust of wind. Aggressor Mode Wind God: Fujin forms some small tornados around his legs, increasing his movement speed and jumping speed. Super Move Storm Rider: Fujin flies at his opponent and does a kick. When he connects, he uses wind to move himself at incredible speeds, then comes in, wind whirling around his fist as he punches them hard, sending them up into the air, then comes behind them and kicks them to the ground. Fatalities Wind Skinner: Fujin creates a mighty wind, almost to F5 category speeds, which rips the opponent's skin clean off. Hurricane: Fujin holds his hands up, forming a massive tornado around his opponent, the winds' speed and intensity ripping them to pieces. ---- Famine Race: Oni Realm of Origin: Netherrealm Home: Netherrealm Family: Pestilence (sister), War (brother), Death (brother), Strife (brother), Fury (sister) One of the "Horsemen of the Apocalypse" who serve as Shinnok's top enforcers, Famine is known for her vicious power to cause even the healthiest person fade into almost nothingness. When the signal came for her and her siblings to rise and aid their lord and master, Famine was grateful to do so. Now, the Horsemen are prepared to rain terror across the realms in the name of Shinnok, even if it is means Armageddon itself... Special Attacks Decay: Famine falls backwards and teleports herself away from the opponent. Feast: Leaping at her opponent, Famine grabs them, then begins to drain them of their health, adding it to her own. Dark Blast: Famine shoots out a blast of chi from her hand. Dark Orb: Famine does an attack like her Dark Blast but as an orb, which she can send flying with a punch or kick or other special moves. Deadly Throw: Famine runs at her opponent, and if she grabs them, she runs them into the wall hard to stun them. Aggressor Mode Dark Sanctuary: Famine forms a couple of Dark Orbs, which allows her to garner control from long or short range. Super Move Famine's Power: Famine runs like she does the Deadly Throw, and if she connects, she does the Deadly Throw 5 times, then ends it by slamming them hard into the ground, creating a blast of chi in the process. Fatalities Wither Away: Famine grabs onto her opponent's face with her hands, and focuses her "gift", causing the opponent to start to husk away into nothing but skin over bone and muscle, as they then fall over, dead as Famine chuckles. Dark Death: Famine forms some Dark Orbs in her hands, slamming one into her opponent's mouth, and the other into their gut, then focuses them, causing them to explode, with their torso blowing up first, then their head as she cackles. ---- Pestilence Race: Oni Realm of Origin: Netherrealm Home: Netherrealm Family: Famine (sister), War (brother), Death (brother), Strife (brother), Fury (sister) Arenas * Chamber of the Elder Gods * The Living Forest Fatality * Reptile's Lair Fatality * Temple of the Elements * Prison of Lost Souls Fatality * The Lost Tomb * The Well * Wind World * Sarna Ruins * Kuatan Palace * Beetle Lair * Sea of Immortality * Slaughterhouse * Shinnok's Spire * Wu Shi Academy * Raiden's Sky Temple Fatality * Wasteland * Lower Mines Fatality * Outworld Spire Fatality * Grand Palace of Edenia * Edenian Prison * Wu Shi Academy Category:Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sequel Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer